


Unforgiving - (Sebastian x Reader)

by LittleIzuna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Victorian, possessive, weak reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIzuna/pseuds/LittleIzuna
Summary: After the death of her father she was given the land and title of the family. In a world where women struggle to prove their worth, she will do what she can to prove hers and bring those who went behind her family's back to justice. Even if that includes offering herself to a demon.Warning; May have spoilers. Mature content, including gore and sexual content, ect.





	Unforgiving - (Sebastian x Reader)

The sun was finally rising in the sky, the first rays of it's light hitting the mansion. The harsh sound of her servant pulling away the curtains filled the room, causing the same rays of light to wake [y/n] up from her slumber. An annoyed grunt echoed inside her throat. One would think that she'd be used to this by now. Every morning, almost on the second, the dark and intimidating butler would wake her, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Good morning, little mistress." The familiar voice reached her, causing her to pull the covers over her head; ignoring him.

"My, my.. The day just started and you are already planning on being difficult?" She could hear the smirk on his lips as he purred, roughly tugging the protection from her petite form. Causing her [e/c] eyes to snap open in an instant as the harsh air hit her. As they opened, she was welcomed by the butler, clad in black. His raven hair framing his sharp features, a gloved hand placed upon his chest. "You do not have the luxury to be lazy today, I am afraid, little mistress."

Those [e/c] eyes narrowed as a innocent smile danced upon his lips, his crimson eyes staring into her own as he leaned closer. That hand of his reaching out to try and smooth her hair. Another night filled with nightmares had caused her usually long and managed locks of [h/c] to stand on end.

But the girl waved his hand away from her, letting out an irritated sigh; "Present me the breakfast before you start dolling me up." Her voice caused the man to smile, but it didn't feel genuine. No, none of his smiles ever did. But with a low bow of his head, he complied.

Breakfast never took long, seeing how she did not like to eat as soon as she woke up, it never sat well with her. Meanwhile, the butler would comb through her curls of [h/c], making sure she'd be presentable. Letting her enjoy her tea and scone in her sleeping attire, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You might need a haircut soon, it's getting long. Do you want me to handle it later today?" The man spoke from behind her, leaning closer to her as he awaited her answer.

"No, I wish to keep it long."

The question returned every time he attended those natural spirals bouncing behind her, seeing how they now cascaded down her back, only stopping when they reached her thighs. It wasn't that her mane was unhealthy, rather the opposite, but it took time to maintain. Time he could spend on other matters.

"As you wish, my mistress." He hummed behind her, clearly not surprised by her answer. His hefty hands let her hair go, before bringing them up to her slender shoulders, where they would gently brush against her skin before sliding the fabric of her attire down.

His lady was a dainty one, her arms and legs thin, and no matter how much he tried to feed her, it seemed impossible to help her slender form. But it was not something that caused him any worry, seeing how, as long as she wasn't unhealthy, it was almost desirable for a woman of this era to be as petite as her.

The fabric falls down, without as much of a sound escaping the woman before him, no, she continues skimming the papers. Paying him no mind as his gloved hands kiss down her arms, bringing her hair out of the way. His touch helps warming her up now when her night dress had left her form. She knew he was only inspecting her, to make sure there was no bruises or other unwanted blemishes on her skin. After all.. Her butler did not have any other desires.

His crimson hues observed her closely, letting them dance along her frame. Shamelessly examining her back and sides. Glancing up at her unimpressed expression from time to time as his hands roams her otherwise untouched skin. He didn't even notice how he leaned closer, his warm breath brushing against the back of her neck as his hands finally retreat. Part of her was thankful when he pulled away, though she knew he only did his job. "In perfect condition as always, little mistress. Let's get you ready for the day."

The impressive mane fell down her back as she pushes herself up, once again, she seemed unimpressed with how long his inspection took. Precious time that could be used for something more important. Like sleeping.

\---

Time is known to be unforgiving, and with all the meetings and lessons Sebastian had crammed into her schedule, [y/n] didn't get the time to catch her breath before she was carried off to their next task. Sebastian didn't leave her side for a moment, except to get her tea and other essentials. Always making sure she didn't decide to be difficult to the other nobles coming by her family home. And after her return, there were many who wished to see her. But on the outside, she would seem like an angel, so sweet and alluring.. But given the chance, the brat could make your life hell.

He knew this first hand.

But thankfully, it wasn't long before it was time for dinner and even with such a stubborn mistress, they had managed to stay on time.

The other servants were surprised that he had found time to cook, clean, all while watching over their Mistress and entertaining the guests. Of course, the only one not impressed was his lady. It was simply expected of him, after all.

"It smells delicious, Sebastian!"

"So much food, yes, it is.."

"Our butler is as amazing as always!"

Ah, the other servants. All of them neglecting their own duties to stare at his work, with wide eyes and a smile tugging at their lips. The only one being useful was the older man by the wall, sipping his tea as usual. A heavy sigh came from the towering butler as his wine-red eyes dragged over to them. Instantly, the glimmer in their eyes died out, as if his gaze killed it in cold blood "Mey-rin, aren't you supposed to set the table?" They all knew that it wasn't a question, his husky voice causing the poor maid's cheek to darken. Stuttering something before she rushed off.

They could all hear her raspy voice before the sound of her body slamming into something in the hallway, but for now, no one moved. All watching Sebastian with terror written over their features.

"Finnian, can I trust you to bring me some flowers for the centrepiece? White roses, the Mistress' favourite. And you..." Paused, a slender finger pointing to the mess behind them, the ashes still radiating heat. A mess made by the same American standing before him; "Clean up."

The one known as Bard instantly jumped into action, while the one with short golden hair continues staring for another moment as his head tilted to the side; "What is the occasion today, Sebastian?" His innocent voice fit his young features.

"The Mistress' betrothed." The dark haired butler answered, without taking his eyes off his current task. ".. Or, another one that wishes to be." The corners of his lips tugged into a smirk as the last words left them.

Thankfully, after that, there were no more accidents. If one ignore the broken glasses resting on the housemaid's nose, which the others tried their best to restore. Everything else had almost been perfect, Sebastian had been given enough time to dress the lady. That's where his good luck ended.

Softly, the man knocked on the wooden door to her study, knowing well enough that she had been reading for the past hour. What butler would he be if he didn't know where his mistress were at all time?

"Come in." Answered the soothing voice he had come to know for the past year, and he gently opened the door. Placing a hand on his chest as he bowed down, his dark hair falling around his features. Her [e/c] gaze found him, forced away from the book resting in her lap. Once their eyes met, he would stand tall once more.

"Little mistress, I apologise for not telling you this earlier.." He started, but found himself hesitate seeing how her soft and polite smile vanished in a second, her gaze narrowing. "But we will have some guests over for dinner tonight. I hope you wouldn't min--"

"Who are you inviting into my home and why didn't you tell me earlier, Sebastian?" There was no hiding her hostility in her voice, every word snapping at him as both the book and door closed.

The pale man simply stood there, his hand lingering over his chest as if he took a moment to consider her words and his own, meanwhile a sinister grin spread across his lips. His handsome features darkened; "Because if I did, you would've try and run away again. I couldn't afford wasting time on chasing you, no matter how entertaining I find it, my lady."

Those words caused her heart to drop, she knew instantly what kind of guests he was referring to. But before she could move a muscle, before that angered expression vanished from her features, darkness fell over her. Sebastian had disappeared from the door, only to loom over her slender form. Before [y/n] gets the chance to look up at him, she feels his digits grabbing at the back of her neck, applying enough pressure to keep the girl in place as the other muscular arm snaked itself around her waist. Pressing her form against his own, and with her so close he could feel her little heart pounding into his own chest as he leaned forward.

"Now, now, we need to get you ready." His voice purrs into her ear, his hot breath brushing against it, causing another shiver to instantly work its way down her body. Swiftly, he made her stand up, using the pressure on the back of her neck, he knew she would be a lot easier to handle. Not that someone as fragile as her could ever deny him. He'd take his time, moving her hair away, to allow himself to get a better grip. But a he did, he could see the proof of their contract peeking up from behind his large hand.

This brat better be worth it.

Finally, [y/n] found her voice, it had been stuck in her chest, much like her breath. While doing her best to not let his grip get the better of her, ignoring the vunerable feeling that washed over her being. "I already told you, Sebastian, I do not wish to meet any more suitors. I don't have time for romance--"

"I know, but you need to humour them, pretend that you are, in fact, a woman from a noble family. If you continue like this, you will become suspicious. You.. are a noble, are you not? Then you should already know what is expected of you." The man interrupted, and as her eyes looked up, she was met with the same dark expression. She didn't like the way he looked at her, nor the words that left his lips. The unforgiving arm around her waist wouldn't give in, she already knew that much.

But she was known to be too proud and stubborn, and these.. Suitors.. They had all been watching her for a long time. Way too long. Before everything happened, both them and their fathers tried to butter her up. Showing her own father just how well they would treat his little princess.

Her father..

When he was still alive, he planned on using her as a pawn, just another chess piece, to marry off to whoever could bring him the most powerful piece.

And without him in the picture, those noble men became more annoying. No longer having to please the father, but only making her fall in love with them, and when she returned to claim her title, they didn't waste any time. Little did they know, that the girl they had watched for so long became a strong and independent woman, with her own values and ideals. Soon finding out that perhaps, the father had been the easy one of the two to convince.

A small yelp escaped her soft lips as the fingers wrapped around back of her neck applied more pressure, her [e/c] orbs instantly looking up at the butler who had started moving her away from her chair. Had he not kept her secure in his grip, she might have fell on her face. But with him holding her up, she felt herself being dragged towards the wooden door.

Even if he used his strength against her, he was gentle enough to not cause her pain. Glancing down, he basked in the worried and uncertain expression dancing upon her elfin features. How he loved seeing her like that, it pleased him more than he dared to admit. The way it contrasted her usual behaviour.

But then he felt something smack against his arm, causing him to arch a brow under the raven hair. With her petite hands pressing against him, she was clearly trying to force the arm around her waist to let go of her smaller form.

Guess he had spoken too soon, the lovely and vulnerable expression had vanished, almost in an instant, replaced by anger. "Unhand me now, Sebastian!" The little lady hissed, her hand slapping him again. Luckily, he stood too tall for her to reach his face, so she'd try to slap him wherever she could with her lack of height. Instead her efforts were met with the same unimpressed look that she had offered him this morning.

The butler sighed, clearly she chipping away at his patience by now. But instead of doing what she wished, he threw her over his broad shoulder, causing the mistress to let out what sounded like a surprised gasp. This wasn't his first time handling her after all. But he was thankful to her small stature. Without wasting more time, he carried the angry little thing to her bedroom. Ignoring the threats and other awful things coming out of her mouth. "My, my. How unladylike, this won't do."

\--

Three knocks. That was all that was needed for the servants of the mansion to know it was time to act. The plum haired maid rushed towards the door, opening it with ease.

"We have been waiting for you, yes we have!" She welcomed their guest, while sheepishly adjusting her broken glasses as her gaze lowered in respect. Weaving her hands in her front.

Sebastian settled down a rather devastated [y/n] at the top of the staircase, he had easily broken her spirit and at the same time dressed the little mistress. She offered him a short and angry glare before tugging at the elegant dress. It hugging her curves beautifully before cascading down in voluminous folds. It left her shoulder and neck exposed, curved shoulder line that both descends and swells into her neck and chest. The white fabric felt nice against her skin, but even she had to admit it was a little much for a dinner. A single black rose had been placed in her hair, the wisps of hair usually framing her face had been pinned back, showing off her fair features. But the rest of her impressive mane would bounce behind her, it had to hide the sign on her neck, after all.

The lady muttered something under her breath as their guests entered her home, fluttering her thick set of lashes as her [e/c] hues landed on the stranger walking into her house.

Or.. Strangers. It would seem like there was another detail her butler had managed to keep from her. By the look of the hall, she should've known something was out of place as soon as she entered. There were candles lighting up the area, casting long shadows across the floor. White roses decorating the various tables scattered across the room, filled with Sebastian's delicious cooking. Swiftly, the voices of the guests started to fill the room as they praised her home, all dressed beautifully. Admiring the decoration.

"Sebastian.." The girl growled as she shot a venomous glare at the smirking butler by her side, his smug expression only caused her cheeks to gently darken from the burning anger inside her.

"I told you we invited guests over." He answered her swiftly. A limb reached out towards her, causing that dark glare to break away from his crimson eyes. In his hand, a gorgeous, laced mask was waiting for her. Her expression soften as she dragged her eyes away from the devious butler, noticing that all the other guest were wearing similar masks. Everything from butterflies to devil ones, complimenting their outfit. A masquerade ball.. Of course. Inspecting her own mask for a moment, she noted the hint of feline features, brows lifted high in surprise. 

The guests swiftly made their way into the hall, handing their coats to her three servants by the door before offering the hostess a low bow at the bottom of the stairs. Taken back, [y/n] put on her brightest smile, bending her knees as she tugged gently on the folds of her dress. Luckily, they all scattered after paying their respect.

She felt something looming behind her, but before she had the chance to look at whatever it might be, she felt the soft touch of silk slide over her eyes. Blocking her vision for a moment as the familiar feeling of Sebastian's gloved hand brushed away a couple of strands of her hair. Still in darkness, she felt his presence grow stronger as he leaned down, feeling his raven hair brush against her exposed shoulders as he whispered in his husky voice; "There has been a series of disappearances happening, unwed women of high social status have been reporting missing. Vanishing --"

"During the night. They think someone is luring them away from friends and family. I am aware." Then it finally connected, as her vision was still stolen away from her by her butler, a loud gasp slipped past her lips. "You.. Why didn't you tell me that was the reason?! We could have saved so much trouble if you hadn't told me I was searching for a suitor, you liar!"

"I do not lie, little mistress." He corrected her, bringing his lips closer to her exposed neck, as it was on display for him. "This party is for lady [l/n] to find her husband, for a man behind a mask to steal her heart under the moonlight. As to why..?"

The man paused, taking a deep breath. Yet she'd hear his smile as he lean forward; "I have grown to love the way you fight back, whenever the subject of finding a suitor comes up. I like seeing you suffer, even if it's only for a moment. Little Mistress." After the last set of words rumbled inside his chest, she felt him pull away. Allowing her to find her breath once more, she wasn't even aware that she was holding it. But now the flame inside her awoken again, and still blind, she opened her mouth to snap back. Ignoring the heat spreading across her cheeks, not stopping until it reached her ears.

But as her vision returned, the light almost blinded her. But after blinking numerous times, she was welcomed by the Midford family, as Sebastian made sure to tie off the mask.

Their beautiful daughter, Elizabeth, a girl she had come to know before the dreadful day. She instantly caught her attention, and the blond girl rushed over to [y/n], smiling from ear to ear in her red dress. "[y/n]! I have missed you!" If Sebastian hadn't stepped forward, [y/n] feared that she'd have launched herself at her. So instead, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the other noble woman, squeezing her firmly.

"And I have missed you. I apologise for not inviting you earlier, I have been busy." An apologetic smile danced upon [y/n]'s lips as Elizabeth pulled away from the tight embrace, but her smooth hands would not let go of [y/n]'s gloved ones. Her large emerald orbs looked down at her hostess, and in a short moment, [y/n]could see her holding her tears back behind her velvet mask. But the smile still tugging at the corners of her lips held strong.

"Lizzie, you can't just run up like that!" Her brother, Edward, came running after her, nodding his head politely to whoever he passed before he pulled away his sister from [y/n]'s delicate form. "Sorry, sorry, lady [l/n]. She slipped away from my sight as soon I took it off her." Taking his hand off Elizabeth, he placed them firmly by his side as he offered [y/n] a deep bow.

Edward.. 

[y/n] glanced up at her butler that had caught the attention of the blond girl. He knew that Edward had been of the men her father wanted her to wed. But even so, the way he cared for his little sister had left [y/n]with a good impression. If only she had been given the chance to fall in love, then perhaps he would have been the one she'd marry, at least then; she'd know she'd spend her life with a caring man.

As her [e/c] orbs returned to Edward, finding his as they danced upon her form. But she saw him instantly lower his gaze. Did he catch himself staring? How cute.

"It's a pleasure to see you both, it's been too long. Welcome to the [l/n] household." With a warm smile on her lips, the words leaving them shared the same warmth as she offered the brother a bow of her head. A nervous, almost trembling hand reached out for hers, as the blond man placed his lips against her gloved hand. But as he raised to his full height, he didn't let go of her slender hand just yet. Instead he decided to be the one leading her down the last couple of stairs.. Always the gentleman. But she was thankful, the dress was long, only shy from brushing against the floor.

After some nervous small talk, the brother and sister Midford excused themselves. Returning to their parents, disappearing in the small crowd.

As soon as they were out of her sight, [y/n] turned on her heels as the smile vanished from her lips. But the man she expected to see behind her was gone. Swiftly, the mistress looked around, as to try and spot the tall butler of hers. But he was nowhere to be found, perhaps there was some accident in the kitchen or someone needed his assistance.

"That bastard.." [y/n] mumbled, but she knew that it would be easier working the room without such a threatening man by her side. People found it easier to open up when it was only her, assuming that she was nothing more than the proud daughter of the [l/n] family.

But.. for the moment, she was alone. Well, alone in a room filled with people and that was when she could feel the exhaustion finally catching up with her. When no one was watching, she felt herself calming down. It had been months of lessons, meetings and work as she tried to piece her life back together, and before now, she never was allowed to let her mask fall. To expose the tired and fragile girl hiding behind it.

But alas, she had to pick it up faster than expected. A loud and obnoxious voice came closer, one she was familiar with.

"Lady [l/n], is that you? You look beautiful as always! What a fabulous dress, my little robin!"

Viscount Druitt.

Anyone but him. [y/n]'s prayers had been unanswered, seeing the elegant man dancing closer, clearly the man had a goal in mind. Her. 

His stupid smile brought his lips back as he approached her. The lady forced a smile of her own, doing her best to not let her hatred for the man shine through the words she spoke; "The Viscount of Druitt." She greeted him with a proper courtesy, feeling him snake an arm around her narrow waist. While taking the advantage of her smaller frame; he'd take the liberty to bring her hand up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss upon the fabric. His violet eyes staring straight into her own through his set of lashes, sending a shiver down her spine. [y/n] felt herself being pressed against his chest as he spoke; "Oh, my little lady, how I feared I would never have the pleasure of holding you again! I was devastated without you by my side."

By the way he held her, she'd not be surprised if he never let go. He released her hand, which she instantly wiped against his white suit. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, letting out a melodramatic sigh.

"As lively as ever, aren't you. But do not worry, I have no desire to disappear again." [y/n] spoke through her teeth, forcing herself to not punch the man straight between his eyes as he leaned closer. His perfume overwhelmed her, filling her head in an instant, but there was no escaping his grip. "My little robin, I'd carry you off to the sunset if I could--" His free hand cups her face, tilting her head until she found herself forced to look up at his features, his thumb brushing against her parted lips. All while watching her intensely. Basking in her beauty as she was pressed against him, enjoying the feeling of her clothed front against his. "You little devil, luring me in as I, already excited and boiling, swell up even more! Run away with me! Elope with me, my beautiful robin!" The dramatic man urged, his smooth and jubilant voice dragged through the air as he leaned closer to her face, brushing his lips against his finger that was pressing against her painted lips.

His words caused her cheeks to darken violently, feeling heat radiate from her, and thanks to his loudness, the people had stopped to watch this little play. Snickering at both his use of words and the way [y/n]'s cheeks turned crimson. Why is everyone watching?! Why is no one saving her from this terrible experience?! Could they not see how she was suffering in his embrace?!

No, of course not, he's not only charismatic, he is rather handsome as well. And as her eyes scanned the area behind him, searching for Sebastian, she could see some women who were not snickering and instead shot hateful looks her way.

Still, her cheeks burning from the embarrassment and her own hatred burning brightly inside her, her gaze returned to stare up at the man. Ready to give him a piece of her mind, seeing how he had came to her home, put his hands on her and embarrassed her in front of her guests. But as her soft lips curled into another forced smile, and parted to speak, a shadow towered behind the harasser. 

"Little mistress, can I steal you away for the moment? I am afraid we have some matters to discuss." For once, the sound of his deep voice was heaven sent.. She could see him place his large hand upon Aleistor's shoulder. And in the same instant, the arm around her waist and the hand holding her jaw in place disappeared, tugged away by Aleistor's own strength. The look on his face told her that even he was surprised how quickly he pulled away, as if his body moved by itself. Releasing his little 'robin' from his iron grip.

Finally free, [y/n] took a couple steps back, instantly offering herself some distant between the two men. Noting how Sebastian's hand never let go of the Viscount of Druitt, instead it was still holding him firmly in place as. His violet eyes blinking, once again, [y/n] was ripped from his fingers.

"Yes, of course. I apologise, darling, but duty calls." A soft and playful snicker left her lips as she brought a petite hand up to her lips. To hide the irritated frown fought to take control of her features.

Viscount Druitt simply stood there as if he found himself in shock. Wondering why his body had decided to act on its own when he had the lady in his grasp. But when Sebastian's hand left his shoulder, he found his famous smile once more. Alas, it was too late, the smirking butler clad in black had whisked his woman away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on chapter two and another fanfic! Hopefully I'll be done soon, sorry for the wait !


End file.
